


Like Sam

by WinchestersGospel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersGospel/pseuds/WinchestersGospel
Summary: Sam was assaulted , Dean deals with the aftermath
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 58





	Like Sam

"NO YOU DON'T , YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF  
IT"

Sam turned on her heel and fled the room. Bobby says to let her go.

Dean fell heavy onto the couch, his head sinking into his hands. The past few minutes replaying in his head. Sam finally speaking about what happened. His relief that she was talking again clashed with his agony at hearing her words. Torn between his need to be there for her and his fear at hearing the incident in all its brutality.

Bobby had stood, his face sombre and his knuckles white, holding a vice like grip on the counter. Cas, both his jaw and hand flexing - containing both his want to voice his anger and his instinct to reach out and comfort the inconsolable woman in front of him. Sam.

Sam sobbing. Sam lost. Sam angry , guilty, worn, tired, afraid, alone. Sam broken. His Sam broken. Deans responsibility , his one true job in life - keep Sam safe, happy and alive.  
Yet here she was, becoming more hysterical with every word she spoke. Shattering into a million broken pieces before his eyes and no one there to pick them up. To put her back together again and place her on the highest shelf where she was safe away from the evils of the world. Where she wouldn't fall and break into cracked, jagged shards of who she was.

He scrubbed a hand across his face. No. No one was there to pick her up. Not Bobby, not Cas, not even himself. What had he done while she was falling apart, huh ? Choked out a "Sam.." every few sentences only to cower away when she kept talking. Oh and of course who could forget his cherry on top

"I understand it's hard"

A real gem, Winchester.  
That's what had really done it. Sam has screamed and shouted and broke down further. And although Dean would never voice it, he felt everything she did.

"You don't know what it's like to feel that afraid"

Dean knew. Sammy went missing and Dean felt a fear he never had before. It had clouded him completely.

"Years of training - just to feel hopeless and useless"

Years of tracking down things that go bump in the night and he couldn't find his Sammy for 7 agonising hours.

"to feel weak"

He had carried Sam out of burning buildings, dozens of hunts gone wrong but his knees almost gave out with every step he took out of that warehouse with her in his arms. Followed by weak smiles, weak reassurances, weak apologies.

"ashamed of yourself"

How could he not be ? He had left her alone and where had she ended up ? Broken and bloody on a dirty warehouse floor. Robbed of her future, her choice , her final shred of innocence.

"hearing it over and over again in your head at night"

Sam had screamed his name. It had been torn from her lips in her agony and desperation. He had heard her say his name many different ways. Urgently, annoyed, panicked, relieved and his favourite - when it was whispered on a breath as she lay beneath him, both of them tangled up in the other.  
This sweet memory frequented Deans dreams at night, it brought him comfort but now it had been cast aside by this dark, tainted scream. A blood curdling cry for help. Help that was driving around aimlessly. Help that didn't get there soon enough.

And Sam had walked away from him and Dean felt that too because he knew she wouldn't come back. His Sammy wouldn't come back. The little girl he raised, the teenager he fell in love with, the woman he had spent his life with, fallen harder for each day, the one constant good in his life. She had been left in that warehouse. Finally beaten down and given up.

So yeah, Dean understood. He felt it all. And as the tears ran down his face, like Sam, Dean broke


End file.
